The last battle
by chuxter
Summary: It's the end of it all, only 1 battle left but there are some nasty secrets about and Lupin is in a very bad condition and peoples faith in him is decreasing rapidly. and as for our new peeps, how many dark secrets do they share
1. lupin

I do not own these characters no matter how much I wish I did and I never will, SO THERE!

---------------------------------------------**hmph**------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: in which Harry and Lupin meet in a very awkward circumstance.

Harry awoke and went downstairs, something was wrong, he could sense it and he didn't want his dark feelings about the unknown problem to continue.

He walked downstairs in to the Weasleys main room and looked around, a large figure was huched in a corner and there were stifled sobs coming from it or should I say, him.

"Lupin stop it, you have to tell someone what's going on." said Harry, annoyed.

Lupin jolted and looked up at Harry tears making train tracks down his cheeks and his eyes bloodshot, a crimson light came in from outside and Harry knew what was coming," Sh-sh-she c c came again." Lupins voice trembled almost as badly as he himself did.

Harry sighed," SHE just LEFT, if you _hadn't _noticed, and you should stop acting like this you know that Tonks is ill because of all this," Harry blurted," she thinks ... she... she... er... she thinks you're.. er how do i put this... _cheating... she thinks you're cheating on her and… and to be honest, so do the rest of us."_

Lupin gaped at Harry feeling completely betrayed," I mean... apart from me i.. i don't ... i... i understand and Daz is taken ill but I'm sure he would and erm so would dumbledore, he would and and," Harry paused and continued in a croaky voice," S s so would S S Sirius and m m my dad."

Lupin looked at him as if all that mattered was confirmation of them words," R really? y you think th they would?"

"YES" Harry said firmly and sat beside Lupin, time to recall...


	2. Cat Black

Well guys here it is, bon apetit…

Chapter 2: in which we meet Cat in her own mind.

"NO! damn it! NO THIS… THIS **_CAN'T_** BE **HAPPENING **TO ME!" I sobbed, all the safety in the world disappeared when I was 11 years of age, or so it seemed at the time.

I was an embarrassment, to myself and to my family, they gave me away at birth because I am impossible to love perhaps now I will accept that.

Suicide, it was grim, very grim, I grimaced at the grimness and grimly groped for something, anything, I was going to puke.

After emptying the contents of my stomach and more I walked dazedly into an officer, my legs trembled and I saw him as something strong and safe, I collapsed into his arms.

That was when I started my odd career, at first I danced and became really good but then there was a raid on our base, one of the filthy buggers got in and held me at gunpoint, then commander Johnson screeched round the corner and yelled the latter cried out," Get out ya silly bugger!" It was done in a flash, the man shot my beloved commander who had taken me in and the latter fell.

"NO, YOU BASTARD," I yelled and I grabbed Johnson's gun," This _will_ be the last time!" I yelled, I shot him as the rest of the boys skidded round the corner, and the girls came from the other end, they all saw me shoot, they all saw the bullseye, they saw him fall, they saw the commander, they saw, in my eyes, their future.

"Noooooooooooo, argh!"

"God cat, it's been a long time since you last had that dream!" I said in my calmest voice," something must be wrong."


	3. stupid news boy

Chapter 3: in which Cat black meets daz. 'the soap you can believe in, ding' soz I jus HAD 2 do that!

Lol.

Goce mi bastante, enjoy my pretties in Spanish.

Cat looked at him, he was 12 like her and in similar circumstances to her he had lost a foster family, she felt a good understanding for him and couldn't say no," Well, you'll have to have a private meeting with me like the rest.

None of them god forsaken men raised an eyebrow at this, they knew Cat too well and knew that after her nasty younger years she had no room left for love and was just as likely to hug someone as stick pins in her eyes and pull her lower lip over her face and it would be suicide to kiss them.

"Oye necesito mi paga, hola, le puede me oye, el idiota de un comandante" said the news boy. hey I need my pay, hello, can you hear me, idiot of a commander

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Cat spun and took the foolish newsboy by the scruff of the neck.

"¡Mi mi mi! ¡Qué es su problema? Permitió que mí irle peleón grande! ¡Yo no entiendo!" He yelped. my my my! What is your problem? let me go you big bully! I don't understand!

"Well then, let me make it easier for you!" growled cat" ¡Usted saldrá AHORA y ningún paga de recieve para insultar cómo yo trabajo Y usted era tarde, chico insensato! ¿ENTIENDA ESO? O usted es apenas demasiado grueso?" she yowled. you will leave NOW and recieve NO pay at all for insulting how i work AND you were late, foolish boy! UNDERSTAND THAT? or are you just too thick?

And with that, she took her leave whilst Daz tagged behind with a face contorted with fear!

"My my, look what the cat dragged in." said Lucius Malfoy who had been watching through a magic mind bubble from his mansion.

"WOW! She's one for the order then!" said Lupin and Harry who had been watching the whole incidence at no 12 with the exact same magic.


	4. cat's strange daynight

thx 2 ma r&r peeps

_**sorry they've all been soooooooo short guys so here ya go: Ici vous allez, désolé les chapitres ont été si courts ! **_

_**chapter 2: in wich we meet the REAL daz 'the soap you etc...'**_

_**run run as fast as you can**_

_**'run run as fast as you can, i'll catch you, i'm the child eating man!'**_

_**Cat panted and kerpt running, she couldn't let him find out, no, no she couldn't but suddenely...**_

_**he was there trapping her only exit,' Na-ah!' she said, an evil glint in her eye, she rose up into the air and pulled back her arms, 'John', the evil wizard who had chased her there looked shocked and scared,' Goodbye 'John', oh or would you prefer, Snape perhaps?'**_

_**'BANG' the power that had been building up in her hands crashed mercilesly into Snape and blew him into a wall,' Hmmmmm, now what shall i say about this one then? Ahha!**_

_**drink driver, she swished her hand and a burning car appeared.**_

_**Cat glideed away laughing and Snape sent Lucius Malfoy a warning with the last ounce of his strength before hearing that manic laughter and taking what was to be his very last breath!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat awoke and saw the new boy Daz cringing on the floor, a shine coming through the open hatch and touching his back, Cat looked at him for a moment before pulling him from the light but finding that she was not holding leautenant Daz in her grip, but a young were-pup!

"Heh, thought your cheekbones were a bit over-pronounced Daz!" Daz just whimpered and ki-yi-yied.

"I know, I know." she whispered soothingly.

Cat was a teenage sauceress which made her highly illegal and dangerous, she was the only one of her kind as when a were-wolf and animagi reproduce a sauceress is the outcome and at the moment there was a strict law against were-breeding.

Cat didn't like her secret at all and struggled to live with a mirror in her bedroom although there wasn't anything wrong with her, as a matter of fact she was rather pretty with her long, curly black hair and purple eyes which flashed red when she got too angry and last but not least, her incredibly pale skin which gave her the chilling look of a vampire and her fangs which showed slightly from under her lips added to the affect, boy she was something to look at!

although no one else knew it, she did have vampire blood and a strange craving for bright red drinks.if you don't understand why that is then you should watch more horror stories!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat rocked Daz all through the night and comforted him the next morning telling him her sad twisted story and he just sat, looking disbelieving of his own luck, but all the while he was listening intently to what Cat had to say.

and then he offered her a walk on the coast where she gave him chew sweets she gave herself to help transformationthey let you turn into a wolf whenever you wanted to allow you to get used to the pain and to keeping your mind as a wolf He took one and she took another, 5 minutes later: hoooooowwwwwwwwwwwwoooooooooollllllllll, HOWHOWHOWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLL, kiyiyiyiyiyi, hoowwwwwwww'KIYIYI'wwwwwwwwwlll! The two wolves played and howled and ki-yied together until it was dark before retransforming and going home.

a/n. notice Cat wouldn't normally play!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey ppl thanx 4 ma reviews! So far my top fan is K.V.Schoening but keep them reviews rolling on plz


	5. the plots

Hey guys. The last chapters have been quite small but I think ill make this one a bit longer!

_**Thanks 2 ma r&r peeps! Here ya go guys: здесь Вы идете парни!**_

_**Chapter 5: in which evil and good plots are hatched:**_

Cat had had so many of these strange memory dreams recently she wouldn't have been surprised if she'd started having visions soon.

She awoke and scooped up Daz in her arms, He liked her treatment so much that he insisted on staying a wolf at night meaning he had to share her hut for obv reasons!

She looked longingly out of her window before making her mind up, she crossed the room to her dresser and picked her gun up from the side table, A/N. SHE SLEEPS IN UNIFORM IN CASE OF NIGHT RAIDS. CONTINUE YOUR ENJOYMENT. By the time she'd turned back round top face Daz he was already pawing at the window realising he was going to be allowed to go with her.

She grabbed an old and very battered dog lead and attached it to a collar she used on herself as a reason to wander the camp in wolf form before attaching it to Daz and leading the young wolf to the door and going towards a big army truck with C.A.T.B written on it CONFEDORATION AGAINST THUGLY BEHAVIOUR or cat black in some minds, she got into the truck and put Daz on the seat beside her, he looked at her uncertainly and she just said," Best army driver in Britain, OK now?" Daz licked her hand as a yes so she started the van and drove out of her plot of camp to the stables where she kept Mooneye.

She entered the stables and opened the old style gate into mooneye's sleeping area and took the lantern from the wall, the horse looked her in the face, his white eyes gleaming in excitement and sticking out oddly against his black coat making him look like a ghost horse.

She gripped a saddlebag and put Daz inside it before mounting the beautiful horse and riding off into the moonlight.

Lupin stopped watching the screen and leaned over to Harry," We have to catch her tonight, Malfoy will find out and we don't even know if he has already, any later and she'll be gone!" Harry nodded in agreement and stood up waving his wand and whispering so as not to wake anyone," Accio brooms." And watching Lupins chewed up broom sidle in with his own expensive one.

"Oh great one, I shall leave immediately to capture this… POWERFUL child." Hissed Malfoy turning to go fetch his broom.

The dark lord turned and hissed even more menacingly and malevolently than Malfoy," Excellent!" whilst tapping his fingers Monty Burns style!

Cat looked at the two men who had just swooped down on brooms before her, reading their minds with her saucer's powers.

"Who's your companion up there?" She asked.

"Wha? Who? We don't have a companion! Oh NO!" yelled Harry and Lupin together! Malfoy!

"Don't listen to them!" he hissed acting all the innocent," They're escaped convicts, PLEASE!"

"Escaped convicts you say? Well there minds say nothing of that I say!" said Cat menacingly!

Malfoy turned and swore silently under his breath;" Whereas, yours has a surprisingly large amount to say on the subject!" she finished.

Then in police style," Take me away boys!"

They made to help her onto their brooms but she didn't budge," No, I have my own transport." She said.

They remounted their brooms and sure enough, as they kicked off from the ground Mooneye was flying along by their sides and Cat was riding with perfect ease, looking at her Lupin had thoughts of his past childhood reading books and all the horse riding princesses in them,' Your parents named you well.' He thought.

" Why thank you kind sir," Cat said, shocking and scaring Lupin and making Harry check his ears.

'You can hear me?' he thought,' then answer me this, why is there a wolfs head sticking out of your saddlebag?' he thought.

"Daz!" Cat exclaimed," You know that no one can see us in…" she lowered her voice," Our, real form." She looked unsurely at Lupin, reading his thoughts before smiling and saying," Why what a coincidence!" and patted his shoulder.

He looked shocked and then Wolfy Daz clambered onto the saddle and turned into a man although he was topless, Harry was so shocked that he almost fell off of his broom!

"Now I can't do THAT1!" exclaimed Lupin, impressed.

"It's tablets I made." Said Cat simply and turned to pass Daz his top and army jacket.

'I want to try one.' Thought Lupin to her.

'When we land' Cat thought back at him.

Hey hope you liked it.

Told you it'd be longer.

Plz r&r


	6. Black is Back

Hi guys, sorry I've taken so long to write this chapter, it's half term so I've been off having fun elsewhere.

Hope you like this chappy.

Enjoy…

Daz looked at Lupin who returned the glare of amazement and wonder.

Cat smiled secretively and continued riding while Harry looked at her, every inch of her body was filled with power and beauty yet he couldn't help but feel there was something more to her, something she hoped that no one would find out.

Cat jerked the horse's reigns and skidded to a halt which shocked Harry because they were, after all, in mid air.

Cat slowly glided down to the crowded muggle streets below and her magical horse seemed to change and fit in, she took a sudden sharp turn until she was almost completely out of view as she was being sheltered by the hedges which lined the area.

Harry and Lupin looked at each other before making to follow her," Idiots!" hissed Daz," It's muggle Halloween, give me your broom Lupin, you'll attract attention here, normally only children celebrate on the streets." Lupin nodded his head and handed Daz the broom before going deep into the hedges shadows after Cat, the brambles scratched and scarred his body and he sheltered his eyes, he looked back, it was like being in a forest, he had no view of the street he had left behind," Quickly, we're losing her!" Daz hissed.

Lupin plunged forward thinking how much hissing Daz did and that he was the one meant to be taking Cat away not the other way around!

Lupin took one last stride and found himself in a huge clearing with Cat and the others.

"Welcome to Black manor, there are there houses like this one, one of them, I believe you have lived in!" Cat said to Lupin and Harry before turning and walking to the door where she waved a hand with a lazy expression and watched it open.

Lupin glanced at Harry who looked uncertainly to Daz who hissed like some sort of rattle snake and showed his pointy teeth to the wizards in a friendly grin which looked more like a threat to Harry but he gave no sign of that afterwards and Cat just looked at them with a mild amusement, Lupin snapped out of it first and felt like hitting himself, Cat was like him and yet he feared the young child's old home!

"I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams, where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone." Cat sang to Green day and Lupin was shocked at the hidden pains her voice and how amazingly bewitching her vocal chords were.

"My shadows the only one that walks beside me, My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating." Lupin and Daz joined while Harry looked away knowing he was with people like himself.

Cat changed the song," Go to the cash machine to pay a ticket in, the message on the screen reads something I can't translate lol No no this can't be right!" she started, Lupin nodded and looked at Daz who grinned, Lupin had noticed that Daz also had amazing vocal chords, Cat had kept singing and they joined in quickly," I scratch a living it ain't easy, you know it's a drag!" Harry knew the words spoke the reality of their lives but not his own, he had money and he had a happy family but Lupin didn't and he knew that both Cat and Daz had been thrown into a sudden reality and a place of fears and dangers when they had been 11, while he had thought he had it bad at the Dursleys they had been praying for their lives on the cold, harsh streets of York and London, knowing all the while that the end was probably near.

Cat suddenly stopped singing and rushed from the house, a motor bike materialized in front of her and she leaped onto it and zoomed out to get an unknown attacker, which was the start of a very strange affair…

She zoomed out circling the area and Daz sped out in an army jeep behind her, he sped ahead and dropped a metal chute from his roof, Cat drove up it onto the roof of the jeep shooting an amazing amount of death eaters and yelling 'C'MON' all the time while swiping at the air which made the attackers stop, she drove forward off the roof and killed the last few, some of them fell down deep holes which she had dug herself as booby-traps, she snarled and got mooneyes before mounting him and going to each hole in turn and giving the death eaters their tickets to hell, she grimaced as she came back and Daz hissed.

Lupin just watched in shock, they had all died and she hadn't even used magic!

"Where were we?" Cat said as if nothing had happened," Ah yes, I started a new song, Black dog."

Harry stopped dead in his track, his eyes blood shot, Lupin looked shocked too but when he stepped forward Cat just chimed," Sirius Black, Sirius Black, Oh Sirius Black will not come back!"

Harry jolted in shock," Best get used to me doing that." Cat said calmly and started singing," Hey hey momma for the way you move, gonna make you sway gonna make you groove!" she sang and the others listened to the blues style song in mixed discomfort and interest," hey hey girl when you shake that thing, gonna make you sway gonna make you sting!" she sang, now it had a tinge of rock in it too.

Led Zeppelin had really been amazing and when Cat finished everyone wanted her to sing another of his but she just said they should go to bed and they all got up and left whilst Daz shouted that it was unfair that she used her magic like that!

"Breaking my back just to know your name, 17 tracks and I've had it with this game, I'm breaking' my back just to know your name but heaven ain't close in a place like this!" Cat sang and Daz played the guitar through the wall in tune with her," Pace yourself from meee, I said maybe baby please, but I just don't know now!" and so Cat and Daz made their new routine start, from that night on they would take it in turns to play music or sing and Cat put spells on their doors so no one could hear the singing on the outside.

Cat sang the Jam and Groove armada and The killers and My chemical romance and Daz Played that guitar and sang along while cat used her own electric guitar.

"The braying sheep on my T.V screen make this boy shut and this by scream, going underground well let the boys all sing and let the boys all shout for tomorrow!" Cat finished her fav song by the Jam.

"Night Cat," Daz called.

"Cya at midnight for a wolf walk their secret name for a walk as wolves" Cat called back.

Lupin looked at a picture of Tonks and rolled over to put it on his side table before glancing at the wolf sweet Cat had given him and shrugging, he swallowed it and turned into a wolf, he then padded over to the fire and lay down beside it waiting for Harry.

"Lupin, it's been strange today, can I come in?" Harry asked.

Lupin opened the door with his teeth and Harry looked at him in shock for a moment before saying," Cat's sweet." As if that was obviously all that need be said, But Lupin was bursting with things to say, he morphed back and started talking immediately.


	7. Have a nice break EACHOTHERS NECKSfast

Hi guys, bon appetite! By the way ma o's and p's still don't work. GRRRRRRRRRR!

Chapter 7: in which Lupin and Daz discuss killing each other

"Wake up, wake up wherever you are!" Daz chimed and ran down the corridor repeating himself.

"You better do or I'll maul you for being lazy!" Cat yowled after Daz, at this Harry jumped up and started getting dressed, he had only met Cat 24 hours ago and he already knew she wasn't going to be joking.

He left his dorm and watched Lupin stroll out of his, he looked happy which shocked Harry as he had transformed twice just last night.

Daz ran up to Lupin and sloshed icy water in his face to wake him up, Lupin howled and then his eyes rested on Daz," I'm gonna kill you!" he yelled as Daz ran down the corridors reminding Harry of a certain ghost called peeves.

Lupin sat at the table and stared at Daz who just said," What? It's not my fault, I'm made to see you as a threat, at least I didn't attack like a wolf!"

"What is wrong with wolf attacks?" said Cat, annoyed.

"Heh, LOADS! Only everything Cat!"

At that Cat, without warning leapt across the table at Daz and bowled him over saying," If I was in the mood I would have killed you by now!" she then added," So Daz, tell me, what is wrong with a wolf attack?"

"Unfair play! You didn't use preliminary stages!"

"I didn't want to!"

"FINE!" he grumbled," I'll have to kill Lupin instead, next full moon sound alright Lupin?"

"Oh, you won't be the one ripping the throats out mate!" was Lupin's answer.

"No your right, I'll be bashing your brains with my guitar!"

At this Lupin snorted," Bashi- heh- how are you planning to do that then Daz?"

"I'll take Cat's sweet!"

"Oh no you blumin won't!" said Cat gruffly," _fair play _remember Daz?"

Lupin suddenly shocked all, especially Harry by saying," Why wait till full moon? I want to kill you right here, right now!" he grinned showing his canine teeth.

Daz grinned back and hissed," Garden, 12:30, be there or be square!"

Lupin grinned meanly," Be there or I'll chop you up into rectangles!"

"Squares are worse!"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"D2" joked Cat from star wars

"THEY ARE SO NOT!"

"What ever, SQUARE EYES!"

"OH YOU GOIN DOWN BOI!"

"AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!" cried Lupin as he leapt across the table and grabbed Daz's throat!

Cat flicked her hand lazily and the squabbling pair was each put into a different giant bubble to cool of.

"This way." She said to Harry who followed obediently.

Lupin pulled a murderous face at Daz who grinned and mimicked being dead then pointed at Lupin!


	8. Over sized turtles

hi guys,

so, we've met Cat and Daz and we are all predicting the end now i assume.

I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

By the way, I have drawn a picture of Daz, tell me if you want to see it,

thankyou K.V.Schoening and Pumpkins Queen and all my other reviewers!

now i will stop writing silly letters and start doing the important thing- writing this story.

Enjoy.

Becky Jewers.

the real Cat Black.

Chapter 8: In which Cat and Harry meet an oversized turtle!

"Cat, Cat, the end is near Cat, Daz will die, Lupin will get trapped in the body of a wolf and Potter will fail, Join me Cat, Join me and be strong, I can help you find what you've been looking for for so long!"

Cat yelled as she awoke and yowled at the shadows in her room.

She knew the voice well now but she hated it, Cat knew that it was the voice of Voldemort, an old enemy (Cat lived in them days because she is a sauceress meaning she can live forever unless she is killed.) He had some how found out her secret and now wished to make her join him as she poised a serious threat to his life.

Cat walked along the hallway and watched the clouds outside her window, the same words echoed in her head,' The end is near_ is near **is near the end the end" Cat the end is near"'**_ Cat spun around, that time it had been closer, what ever had just spoken, it was still here watching her, she felt eyes boring into her skin.

"Stop hiding in the shadows by the book case." Cat said calmly.

A figure which was wrapped in rags emerged and looked up at her with his deep red eyes," Join me!"

"Why would I?" she replied,"Give me three good reasons."

"1 I can take you away from all this Cat."

Her retalliation was," You are the one who started all this when you killed my muggle foster family!"

"ERM yes well, 2..."

"No start at 1 because that didn't count."

"Fine, 1 I will help you find the person who you have been looking for for so long."

Cat said nothing making the hooded figure sneer," Whats the matter Cat? Cat got your tongue?"

"I'll find my dad myself thankyou very much."

" Fine 1 i'll make you stronger!"

"More like you'll suck out my powers so that i can't fight you back anymore!"

Cat grinned meanly as Harry rounded the corner," I heard an arguemet." He said," What's wrong Cat?"

Voldemort spun around and forgot Cat immediately alerting Harry and they started a series of staring contests.

Cat waited 5 minutes then morphed into a wolf and leapt at Voldemort from behind, her jaws clenched around his head and a feeling of pride that she was mauling Voldemort in her heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your tired, you remember none of this and want to go to bed." Cat said to Voldemort before clicking her fingers making him dissapear.

Harry grinned at Cat," Nice one, I would have just shot a load of spells his way!"

Cat smiled but Harry saw unimaginable sadness in her beautiful eyes which flashed red every time she looked at the green puddle of blood left on the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Cat went to breakfast that morning and Cat shot across the table at him questions like," How did you sleep? I dreamt that an oversized grey tortoise with red eyes attacked me and you and i mauled it so i had quite _peaceful _sleep." making him snort and then choke on his cereal.

"Whats so funny?" asked Lupin, confused," You _two,_ i'm **warning** you!"

"Oh as long as you don't **_maul_** me!" said Cat, grinning.

At this point Harry had a fit of laughter and was rolling on the floor clutching his stomach for at least 5 minutes.

Harry clambered back up into his seat and surveyed Cat in pride, he had never so much as joked about experiences with Voldemort and here was Cat an ordinary were-child laughing and joking about it as if she'd been visited by her favourite clown!


	9. guardian angelz

This letter was received shortly after the 'turtle' experience.

Cat's guardian angel was worried on Cat's behalf.

Cat found no address to reply to.

Cat read it while in the attic (her old bedroom)

She then 'let the cat out':

_**To my dearest Cat,**_

_**Many years have passed since you were born.**_

_**You do not know me but I have known you for a long time now, you were, in your first life, born into royalty then you were a beautiful duchess and then a peasant but now you are above all of that as an amazingly witty sauceress who will affect the hole world.**_

_**All I can do is to warn you against the wrong path, you must understand Cat, my darling, that which ever path you may choose will lead to certain death, and that you must not hide in fear, but chose the right path.**_

_**I know you can do it, I've seen you do it time and time again, so make my day Cat, and let the cat out!**_

_**With all my love,**_

_**Nanny (your guardian angel)**_

She read it through 12 times and then folded the crispy, crumply paper and put it in her pocket before going downstairs and locking it securely away in a chest of drawers in her dorm.

As Cat turned she heard a beautiful voice that could only belong to one peson, Daz:

"She caught my eye, as she walked on by, she could see by my face that i was- **flying _high_**

And i don't think that i'll, see her again, but we shared a moment that will **_last_ till the end..."**

Cat shuddered **- grrrrrrrrrrr soppy muggle songs **- theyalways got her down.

A/N. pay close attention to the words in this song, i will reveal no more!

She paused then started another tune:

"Go to a cash machine  
To get a ticket home  
Message on the screen  
Says don't make plans, you're broke  
No, no this can't be right  
I know that time is tight  
I've only just been paid  
Three weeks five days, til I'm seen  
Right...  
No...  
I scratch a living, it ain't easy  
You know it's a drag  
I'm always paying, never make it  
But you can't look back  
I wonder if I'll ever get  
To where I want to be  
Better believe it  
I'm working for the cash machine

I try to phone a friend  
My credit's in the red  
I try to skip the fare  
Ticket inspector's there  
No no, this can't be right  
I live an honest life  
It seems like sometimes  
You don't cross the line  
You don't get  
By...  
No..."

Daz then joined in:

" I scratch a living, it ain't easy  
You know it's a drag  
I'm always paying, never make it  
But you can't look back  
I wonder if I'll ever get  
To where I want to be  
Better believe it  
Yeah...

What am I gonna do  
My girlfriend's test turned blue  
We tried to play it safe  
That night we could not wait  
No no, this can't be right  
She said it would be alright  
I can't afford to be a daddy  
So I leave tonight...  
No...

I scratch a living, it ain't easy  
You know it's a drag  
I'm always paying, never make it  
But you can't look back  
I wonder if I'll ever get  
To where I want to be  
Better believe it  
I'm working for the cash machine  
Cash machine  
Cash machine ...

There's a hole in my pocket, my pocket, my pocket  
There's a hole in my pocket, my pocket, my pocket  
There's a hole in my pocket, my pocket, my pocket  
There's a hole in my pocket  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah"

They both knew it was true.

Daz started strumming chords on his guitar and Cat played a beautiful yet so sad tune over it.

Lupin was sat on his bed reading a letter that Tonks had sent him and cringing.

At that moment the song that had just been sung could not apply to him more.

* * *

Wahoo! i got the words to the part i couldn't translate!

lol!

So what on earth is wrong with Lupin and Tonks?

tell me in a review if you think you know.


	10. Cat doesn't love but she cares for ?

A/N. Listen to Cats songs, they tell a story

"Wake up, its 4:30 already!" You've probably guessed who it was skipping down the corridors so early with the wake up call.

"SHUT UP! I'm _trying_ to get some sleep HERE!" yelled Lupin.

"UGH, I really don't know _how _you can sleep, dirty old man, I mean, well, it isn't even mating season yet!"

Cat grimaced and looked away.

Lupin burst out of his room, startling Daz and even making Cat look _mildly_ surprised, he grabbed Daz by the ear and headed towards the stables yelling he'd be back after he had drowned Daz in the Mooneyes water trough and gaining Cat's warnings to not be too long and to make sure he washed his hands afterwards.

"Kids these days!" sighed Cat, Harry looked at her and nodded slowly, by now he had grasped her age merely from walking around the old wizarding house.

Lupin walked in half an hour later holding a strangled looking Daz by the scruff of the neck, he let Daz go and went to walk away when the latter punched him in the face, Lupin glared at Daz and his hands curled up into fists.

"NOT IN MY HOUSE YOU DON'T!" Cat shouted and slashed her hand through the air in the same way she had done to the attacking death eaters two days previously, Harry hadn't been able to see very well what had happened but now he got a clear view, before each one lay their worst fear, Lupin was looking down into a puddle at his own reflection with a huge full moon behind it and there, stood by his side, Tonks clutching a crying baby and screaming.

Daz looked up into an enraged muggles eyes, a man, then Harry realised, it must be his muggle foster father!

The man looked drunk and he was staggering, he raised a hand and brought it down to Daz's face," **_Thud!" _****_T_**he sound echoed around the dining room for what seemed to Harry like years, it was painfully long and Daz had been blown across the room and had bashed into the table, Cat didn't move, her eyes were fixed on Lupin, he had figured out why the death eaters had died, she watched him turn to face Tonks, fear in his eyes, Harry glanced at Cat, her eyes were burning red, he looked away, he knew that he would never disobey Cat, his fear was great enough just watching, he could not imagine being Daz or Lupin.

Tonks smacked Lupin with her bag making him stagger although he was fully grown and quite strong, but the worst was yet to come…

"You can't protect us!" she screeched," What will I do now?"

"Tonks, Tonks please, please, don't do this to me!"

"NO Lupin, no! This is it, I'm turning you out, GO! Just get ut f my sight before I kill you!" Harry shuddered and watched Lupin walk out of the hall, his head hanging and his eyes filled with tears.

"You go comfort Lupin, I'll help Daz."

"You you mean..?"

"No," she replied flatly," Take them to their rooms and tell them it's bed time, if they don't go to bed call me." Harry looked unsurely into Cat's eyes," Don't be silly I'll just put a sleeping charm on them!" She said.

Harry didn't need telling twice, he set out after Lupin and took him to his room where Cat put a sleeping potion on him.

Harry asked Cat if she thought she had been a bit harsh on them and she answered that all she had done was materialise an image of someone who had played a key part in their history, their own imaginations had done the rest.

Harry walked along the corridor but stopped in Daz's room to talk, Daz called him in and silenced him," It's about to start!" he hissed.

Cat's voice floated through the walls singing Moon river from breakfast at tiffany's:

"Moon River, wider than a mile,  
I'm crossing you in style some day.  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,  
wherever you're going I'm going your way.  
Two drifters off to see the world.  
There's such a lot of world to see.  
We're after the same rainbow's end--  
waiting 'round the bend,  
my huckleberry friend,  
Moon River and me."

When she had finished Daz was almost lulled completely to sleep and Harry was curled up on the floor, but Cat started the next song in her beautiful and soft voice:

Alas, my love, you do me wrong/  
To cast me off discourteously. /  
For I have loved you well and long/  
Delighting in your company /

Camo-sleeves was all my joy /  
Camo-sleeves was my delight/  
Camo-sleeves was my heart of gold/  
And who but my man Camo-sleeves /

Your vows you've broken, like my heart/ (Oh, why did you so enrapture me/ Greensleeves had a Heart so bold,)  
Now I remain in a camp apart /( And who but my manly)  
But my heart remains in captivity. (/ young '?' Tell me.)

Greensleeves was 1 of my boys /  
Greensleeves was my reflection/  
Greensleeves shaclues in that song.  
And who but my manly greensleeves /

END

Hope you all read, there are hidden

for the clever ones who know aboutred my past of dark/

Google, the song was Greensleeves.

/ you can search what words I changed.

**_CAT_**


	11. Cat's dance

Hi guys! Any ideas on who Cat is worrying about or what is wrong with Lupin and Tonks?

Tell me in a review or you can ask me questions about the writer or the plot.

Visit my home page to see what I have already answered.

Who wants to see a picture of Daz?

If yes which one: in a boy scout uniform or turning into a werewolf?

Thank you.

CAT.

Daz grinned at Cat across the room, army memories were all coming back to him.

"Can you, keep up? Baby boy can you lose my breath etc." the radio boomed.

Cat immediately flung herself into action, dancing but constantly waiting for Daz to make his move, Daz slipped into the dance and immediately the fight began…

Cat jumped up to were a iron bar was held up by ropes, there was another above it, she reached up and swung to the next one were she reached into her boot and pulled out a gleaming knife, Daz, in turn, flicked an army knife out of his pocket and jumped up onto the railing below Cat, Cat let the knife drop and watched in glee as Daz, in his rush to move, forgot his agility and slipped from the bar," Oops, I think I dropped something!" Cat teased," And by the looks of it, so did you!" she laughed.

Daz looked across the floor at were his knife had skidded as he had fallen.

Cat swung down and grabbed her own but waited for Daz to collect his," Fair play." She said simply.

Daz and her went so they would be face to face if they weren't next to each other and moved backwards and forwards holding knifes at each others necks, Daz leapt up onto Cats shoulders, she was strong and just kept dancing, Daz jumped down and Cat returned the move, he felt the weight pushing him, he wanted to fall but he just stopped moving, all energy to his shoulders and legs, he suddenly ducked then dashed forward all in a nanosecond, Cat slipped but she did not bang on the floor, she sidled like a feather to the earth, Daz turned, he could win this, it would be over now, but Cat's knife had slipped from her hand, for a moment he thought about winning and pretending he hadn't noticed but he felt Cat's cold eyes boring into his own, there was a sort of worry in them, but not for herself, but, it couldn't be… be… for _him?_

He waited and she took the knife.

"Fair play." He said.

Cat skipped up onto her feet and Daz pointed a knife at her, the song was almost finished, there had to be a winner by the end, Cat answered his prayers by pointing a gun at him swiftly.

DAMN! He had forgotten the guns!

"DEAD BIRD!" said Cat pointedly.

"Alive cat." He replied, they were talking about each other.

Lupin skidded into the room as the song ended and told them he had to go.

"Why? There's still 6 months!" yowled Cat.

Lupin replied that he and Tonks needed some time together.

"Then get her over here!" replied Cat.

Lupin smiled and looked at the reluctant Harry entering the room.

"Fine, fine, you win Cat!"

"YESSSSSSSS!" yelled Harry as he realised what was happening.

"Don't imperssssonate me Harry or I'll ssslit that ssssilly throat of yours!" hissed Daz angrily.

Cat gave a faint smile before shooting a death eater from the window. Daz and the others fell silent and looked down in shock," That was Malfoy." Said Harry, too shocked to be excited.

"It wasn't a direct hit, I didn't want the wizarding press about these parts, they might find out my secret.

She turned and left, leaving the other three completely silent looking at her back, as it disappeared, in fear.

HOPE YA LIKED IT!

Tell me what you think please, I have only had 4 reviews so far but so many of you have read this .

Tell me the answer to my questions, if you answer the Cat one I'll give you a surprise present! 


	12. Cat's Presents trip

OI!

Lol

You will luuuuurrrrrrrrrrrv this chappy!

ENJOY…

Cat walked down the long corridors and door after door passed by, all leading to nowhere.

At the head of the stairs she broke into a run, running along endless corridors and listening to Daz shouting behind her, within minutes he was catching up with her, Cat looked at him, startled, she was a fast runner, in fact she was the fastest, no muggle had ever beaten her!

But Daz just kept running," Cat! Cat! We can't go out there!"

"Oh, I'm expected to let him get back to his world and tell them all am I?"

"NO! Cat it's dangerous, we are important, you know our secret we share!"

"Daz, I'm sorry, but I'll be back." She left.

Daz slumped onto the steps in the main hall and buried his face in his hands," You're so stupid Cat!" he said, his voice agonized and muffled.

A slow swish caught his attention; he turned and there, before him, sat a transparent painter looking thoroughly content with his surroundings!

"Who on earth are you?" Daz whispered.

"I tell the sad story of Black manor." Came his reply.

"I don't understand." Daz whispered, slightly louder.

"Well then, ask the walls." Said the painter and vanished.

"The walls?" Daz whispered silently.

"The walls, the walls, the walls." Echoed the painters voice in the same voice you might use to confirm something.

Daz looked at the walls, not feeling in the least idiotic he asked," How, tell me how, how does he tell the story?

Suddenly a huge line of pictures appeared on the walls, each containing a man on the same stairs as he himself was standing on.

"Men?"

"Look closer, then closer, then closer." Came the echoing voice.

Daz asked," Walls, may I go… _closer?_"

A cloud formed and rumbled below him and he zoomed up to the pictures level.

He looked at them, he had been right; each contained a young man like himself and a pretty woman, the **_same_** woman, CAT!

In each picture the man stood at the top of the stairs holding out a hand as if to beg someone to come up to you or as if to help them up, but Cat walked away, in uniform (army kit) and looking towards the door as if she were a dog being called, she didn't go to the sides of the men and looked as though she had no intention of doing so, each mans face was full of love, pure and true.

The cloud bubbled to nothing and Daz was let down, as he turned he saw the painters stand materialize in front of him," The future revealed, revealed, revealed." The voice came and died away but Daz didn't look, he feared what he knew he would see.

Eventually he walked over, breathing deeply, in the picture was a head, still being painted, and it was Daz who looked out at him and it was Daz who looked away.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" he yelled," YOU'RE WRONG, I'M DIFFERENT TO THEM! I WON'T LET HER LEAVE; I'LL CLING TO HER LEGS SO I FALL DOWN THESE STAIRS WITH HER! She won't leave me!" he whispered the last part.

"She just did, she did, she did, she did!"

"SHUT UP!" he roared, silence greeted him.

5 minutes passed and Cat entered holding a bleeding Lucius Malfoy by the scruff of the neck.

"Daz." She said in welcome.

"Cat." He replied, distracted," CAT! Cat I saw the pictures, A new one is being painted Cat! Make it be different!" he begged.

She looked away," Daz, destiny will fulfil it's purpose, let's leave it in peace to do so." And she looked away distractedly towards the door.

"CAT!" Daz yelled, he knew that look; it was the 'dog' look.

Cat looked back and cast about her with her beautiful eyes anxiously, shook her head quickly and headed towards the cellar with Malfoy.

"Bed Time!" she yelled as the clock chimed 9," I'll be up in 10 minutes."

Daz heard the feet of Lupin and Harry above him heading to their room.

He went up and 10 minutes later Cat entered, he looked at her in the darkness," What song tonight?" she asked.

"Hmmmmm… Oh by Ciara."

She left.

"This is where the stay crunk, throw it up, dubs on the Cadillac, white T's, Nike's, gangsters don't know how to act, Adamsville, Bank head, College park, Carver homes, hummers floating on chrome, choking on their home grown."

Daz sighed peacefully and rolled over onto his side.

Lupin waited until Cat entered before silently asking about the full moon.

"Two days Lupin, you have the sweet on the night." She said whilst blowing out the candles around his room and exiting.

Harry sat looking at the door, Cat entered and said," Don't worry, Harry, I'll go to town tomorrow for your Hogwarts supplies."

He sighed and said," Thank you, I have some tricky home work and your rules mean I can't use Hedwig and post to Hermione for help."

Cat nodded, blew out the single candle beside his bed and left.

She walked out to the stables and saddled Mooneye, she knew she couldn't go to Diagon Alley in broad daylight; she was illegal and was bound to be noticed.

She jumped up into the saddle and rode into the night towards Diagon Alley.

She stopped outside the bookshop and entered, the owner looked at her and got down the schoolbooks, handing them to her and giving a complimentary nod he turned away and Cat left to go next door.

Cat entered the robe shop and clicked her fingers and Harry's patched robes appeared, she handed them to the keeper and pointed at the 2 cm improvement sign then the stitching and repairing one next to it.

After 20 minutes she left and went into the owl kits and supplies shop to get a new cage for Hedwig and 10 scraps of parchment which could only be opened at will by the person meant to read them, she also booked Hedwig to be washed and healed of any scars in 10 days, the day before Harry caught the Train.

She put Harry's things in a bag and headed to the Wizarding robes shop for older people and got a fine suit and robes for Lupin.

She entered Olivanders wands shop and got Daz's measurements and ordered a wand for him, she finally went to the owlery and got a post owl to deliver Harry's things and another to deliver Lupin's.

She left Diagon Alley on horse back and went back to the manor where she went straight to bed as it was 10 by that time, Malfoy would have to starve today.

The next day at breakfast Cat was just telling the boys to behave and stop threatening each other with some help from Harry when the post arrived.

"Only Harry can open his, you boys will learn a lesson, if you behave throughout lunch you can open yours too."

Harry ripped open the parcel," CAT! No, you didn't…?"

"Well you needed it didn't you?"

"THANKYOU!" Harry exclaimed and ran upstairs to pack reading the owl appointment slip, Cat heard a great WOOT as he realised what it was.

At lunch Cat let the boys open their presents, Lupin looked at his robes with mixed pleasure and embarrassment and Daz pulled Cat into a great hug.


End file.
